


Harry Potter Learns to Relax

by LordBarinthus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Powerful Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordBarinthus/pseuds/LordBarinthus
Summary: Harry has never been very good at relaxing. Enter Viktor Krum.
Relationships: Viktor Krum/Harry Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 834





	Harry Potter Learns to Relax

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before, (unless you count sexting my ex on AOL Instant Messenger 15 years ago, haha,) so hopefully you enjoy. Let me know if I should add any additional tags.
> 
> I started out planning to just write something smutty, but it turned into 1/3 Plot, 1/3 Smut, and 1/3 Affection. Such is life.
> 
> Also, I was afraid of butchering Krum's accent, so aside from a few choice phrasings, I didn't even attempt it.

Harry settled into his seat in the Top Box of the stadium for this year’s Quidditch World Cup. He honestly didn’t care who won as he was just excited to see his first professional quidditch game. The leprechauns were entertaining, but when the female mascots of the Bulgarian National Team entered the stadium it was bedlam. He didn’t understand why all the men (and some women) around him were so hypnotized. Yeah, the women were beautiful, a blind man would agree, but the way Ron leaned forward and nearly fell over the barrier into the box below was a bit much. When things had settled down, he asked Mr. Weasley why the crowd reacted as they did.

“The Bulgarian mascots are Veela, Harry. They’re part-creature and exude an allure that increases the attraction a wizard feels toward them.”

“Huh. Thanks, Mr. Weasley.”

Harry pushed the information to the back of his mind as he didn’t want to think about his lack of reaction to the ostensibly alluring women. He might have continued to dwell on the topic anyway, but the game was starting, and what a game! He spent most of it watching Viktor Krum through his omnioculars, enthralled by the man’s control and daring. The way his hands gripped the Firebolt, his strong thighs squeezing the wood, his muscular legs supporting him on the broom’s foot grip, it was _awesome. _He hoped he himself might play like Krum one day, though it was unlikely. He thought _no one_ could approach Krum’s level of talent. Though the Irish had won the game, Harry felt Krum had been the best player on the pitch by far. He couldn’t _wait_ for his next professional game.

* * *

“Hurry _up_, Viktor, we have the Meet & Greet in the Top Box in 5 minutes!” his Manager reminded him yet again. He’d taken a longer than usual shower to relax his strained muscles and the injuries he’d taken during play. He finished dressing and joined his team outside the locker-room.

“Alright you lot, listen up. I’d like to make this as fast for you as possible, but we’ve got our Minister in the Box, in addition to Britain and Ireland’s Ministers, as well as some assorted VIPs, so just hold it together and we’ll get out of there as soon as we can.”

The team all nodded at their Manager and trudged after him up to meet the dignitaries at the top of the stadium. On entering, Viktor held in a groan as he saw the number of people waiting for them. He shook hands and nodded to each person, but didn’t bother speaking with anyone. He was prepared to leave, the others be damned, when he was approached by the British Minister with a short teen in tow.

“Viktor! So good to meet you!” He internally seethed at the exuberant man’s unwelcome familiarity with him. “I have someone I’d like you to meet! Britain’s own Boy-Who-Lived!”

He pasted on a hard smile and prepared to meet the aforementioned “Savior” of the wizarding world, a boy who had likely been pampered since his birth, the unfortunate death of the boy’s parents aside. He sighed and realized he should probably lighten up, but _Merlin _did he hate meeting VIPs. Resigned to his fate, he turned to the spoiled brat and nearly gasped when he met the most vibrant set of green eyes he’d ever seen. The boy was slim, smaller than he should be for his age, but his eyes held the hardness of a warrior who had seen battle. _What has he been through to age him so prematurely?_, Viktor asked himself.

The boy, no, _man_, blushed and politely extricated himself from his Minister and stepped a bit to Viktor’s right where a bubble of space had opened up. “I apologize for that, Mr. Krum, Minister Fudge is nothing if not a politician.” The boy, (_Potter_, he told himself, at least acknowledging that he was speaking to a living person and not some government drone,) spoke with a soft voice, but there was something behind it, something rough, tougher, hardened. _Velvet over a steel blade? _Viktor stopped his ridiculously poetic wool-gathering and actually answered.

“Same as all politicians, no? It is good to meet you, Mr. Potter.”

“You as well. And just Harry, please. You flew brilliantly, by the way. I have a Firebolt as well, but the moves you did? And that Wronski Feint? I don’t think I’ll ever… sorry, I’m babbling. I just wanted to say how great I thought you flew.” The blush was back.

Viktor hated that his opinion of Potter was changing (once his mind was made up about someone he hated to have his views challenged,) but the teen seemed much more down-to-earth (_That is the English phrase, right?_) than he was expecting. Potter’s messy hair fell everywhere, but only barely covered his famous scar and he held himself slightly slouched. Viktor tried his hardest not to find his fellow teen outright _adorable_.

“It matters little. I babble myself at times.” And if _that_ wasn’t an outright lie, but he wanted to put Potter… Harry at ease.

Harry looked behind Viktor and noticed the large group of redheads waiting for him near the exit. “I’m sorry, it looks like my friends are ready to head back to our tent. It was great to meet you, Mr. Krum.”

“Viktor. Call me Viktor. I is pleased to meet you as well, Harry.”

* * *

Viktor was exiting his tent when the screams started, jarring him, and he quickly reached for his wand. He crouched down and peered around the next grouping of tents to see a large congregation of black-cloaked figures reveling in the fear they were creating. He began to turn back to the tent to warn his team that they needed to _portkey_ out immediately when he saw the figures surround someone and heard their jeers.

“Oh, if it isn’t Potter himself, here to save the day!”

“Your parents aren’t here to save you this time!”

“Would you like to taste my _Cruciatus_, little boy?”

As much as he wanted to warn his teammates, he couldn’t leave the boy he’d met earlier that day to his fate. He ran toward the group and cast a “_Bombarda!_” into three of the figures, gouging large holes in their backs and throwing them several feet across the ground. Ignoring the shouts of the others, he ran to Harry and put his back against the teen’s. There was no time to waste on idle chatter.

“_Expelliarmus!_” The cloaked figure Harry flung the spell at erected a shield that absorbed the disarming charm.

“Harry! Don’t disarm them! Fight to kill!”

Viktor felt the teen take a deep breath before he released an “_Alarte Ascendare!_” which quickly lifted one of the attackers several meters into the air, and when Harry cut the spell he heard the screams of the man falling toward the earth and the resulting _crack!_ of his neck.

“Good! Yes!” Viktor huffed to his fellow combatant. He sent another blasting curse at the feet of two of their attackers, sending dirt and shards of rock into the men’s lower halves. He then conjured a fire-whip and flipped it around another man’s neck. He pulled his wand back harshly and the man’s head rolled across the ground.

Harry twirled his wand around in a large circle above them and cast “_Aparecium!_”, causing the hoods of the remaining five figures to disappear, revealing Lucius Malfoy and four others that he didn’t recognize. Before Malfoy could get off a curse, Harry quickly shot an “_Engorgio Skullus!_” at the man, who dove to the side.

For all their earlier bravado, Viktor noticed none of the attacking group was trying to maim or kill Harry. They were mostly sending weaker hexes and curses to stun or tie up the boy, though they didn’t seem to hold the same hesitation regarding himself. Before he could twirl his fire-whip at another of the group, a large skull and snake lit up the sky. Malfoy called for a retreat, and they _apparated_ away.

Realizing the danger was likely over, they both leaned over and gasped for air.

“Thank you, Viktor,” Harry inhaled deeply, “I wouldn’t have made it without you.”

“Is good. You fought like warrior.”

Before Viktor could say more, the large group of redheads he’d seen in the Top Box rushed at Harry and smothered him in hugs. They began pulling him away, and Viktor saw Harry look back one more time before he was swept into the crowd.

* * *

Harry waited impatiently for the foreign schools to arrive. It was bloody _cold_ and they had already been standing outside for twenty minutes. Finally the Beauxbatons delegation arrived in a large, _very large_, carriage flown by Abraxan horses. After the Headmaster and Madam Maxime greeted each other, the students and their Headmistress headed into the school. _Lucky_, Harry thought.

What felt like an eternity later there was a great _whooshing_ from the Black Lake, followed shortly by the emergence of what could only be a pirate ship, sails and all. The Hogwarts students _oohed_ and _aahed_, and Harry himself was reluctantly impressed. What could only be the Headmaster of Durmstrang, Igor Karkaroff, walked down the gangway followed closely by his students. Dumbledore’s warm welcome was responded to with a stiff acknowledgement by Karkaroff.

Ron’s sudden gasp drew his attention, and his gaze followed the pointer-finger of his friend over toward the students who had exited the ship. “K-K-Krum! It’s Viktor Krum! I didn’t know he was still in school!”

Eyebrows raised, Harry located the stoic figure of his previous battle comrade. Viktor’s large hand was tightly gripping his staff, and his brow was creased in annoyance. Harry almost smiled at Viktor’s clenched jaw, realizing that the quidditch star hated his fame as much as Harry himself did. He pushed down the warmth he felt at seeing the man again.

* * *

“Harry Potter. Harry Potter!”

_You have got to be _kidding _me, _Harry thought, as he slowly rose from the Gryffindor table and walked to the Headmaster, who simply gestured him towards the side room off the Great Hall.

On entering, he noticed the other champions standing around.

“What eez it? Do they need us back in ze Hall?”

Before Harry could answer, the Tri-Wizard panel, McGonagall, and Snape entered the room and the arguing began.

While Harry defended himself, Viktor watched on quietly. He believed that the teen hadn’t entered his name, and oddly felt protective of him.

“Enough. Do you truly believe a fourteen-year-old with three years of education could hoodvink ancient artifact? Or Dumbledore’s _Age Line_?” The room quieted for a moment before voices were raised once more. His headmaster glared at him for defending Potter, but he stood his ground. He looked over at Harry and saw the small smile he gave him.

_It is as I thought. Adorable._

* * *

The four champions were standing in the tent, waiting for start of the First Task. They were all nervous, but Viktor noticed Harry looked a bit green. He had a few minutes before he was expected to enter the arena, so he walked over to the smaller teen.

“You have plan, yes?”

“Yeah, I, um, that is, yes.”

“Good, then you have nothing to worry about,” Viktor informed his little friend.

He saw that Harry tried to smile at him, but it came out more a grimace than anything.

“Here. Sit down. I help.”

Harry looked at him oddly, but obeyed his direction, sitting on one of the benches in the tent available for the champion’s use. Viktor gripped Harry’s shoulders, causing the teen to jump.

“Is alright. I will help.” He began massaging Harry’s shoulders, softly at first, then slowly tightening his grip. He couldn’t see his friend’s face, (_Is he friend? I must think on this,_) but the other champions certainly noticed Harry’s full-faced blush. Viktor moved his hands slowly down the back of his fellow champion, feeling knots upon knots.

“You stress too much. Many knots.”

“Well, yeah, it’s not like we’re about to face a bloody _dragon_ or anything!”

Viktor snorted, causing the others to chuckle. He worked his way back up Harry’s back to his shoulders, and softly massaged his fingers around the side of the boy’s throat.

Harry was mortified when he let out a groan, and while Viktor laughed, Fleur and Cedric raised their eyebrows at the show the other two champions were putting on.

Finally, the cannon sounded and Viktor released Harry, making his way to the tent’s flap before looking pack and offering Harry a salute.

Harry softly smiled at him, and watched as the older boy entered the arena. He sighed. He’d worry about Viktor and himself later. Right now he was too busy ignoring his painful erection.

* * *

The champions stood on the shore of the Black Lake preparing for the Second Task. Harry couldn’t help but notice that Viktor looked quite nice in his tank top and shorts. Very _short_ shorts.

Viktor smirked to himself, seeing Harry check him out from the corner of his eyes. Deciding to play with his friend, (and had decided that, yes, they were friends, even if they didn’t talk often,) he began some stretches. Pulling his arms across his chest and subtly flexing, followed by bending over and reaching his hands to his toes. He grinned in satisfaction when he heard Harry choke behind him.

When Harry finally emerged from the water an hour later with both his hostage _and_ Fleur’s, Viktor almost rolled his eyes. _Such chivalry Harry has._ Viktor reached down to help the hostages onto the shore, leaving Harry until last. Though a simple drying charm would have taken care of the wetness, he grabbed a towel and threw it over Harry’s head, roughly drying his friend’s hair.

“Ahh, get off!” the boy laughed.

Viktor gestured towards Fleur’s little sister, Gabrielle, and told Harry, “You are good man. Rescue damsel.” Harry blushed and demurred, but Viktor was growing to realize that this was just who Harry was.

* * *

A few weeks later, Harry decided to use the Prefect’s bathroom once again. He’d had a long week of studying and training for the tournament, and wanted a night to himself. He spirited himself through the castle under his trusty invisibility cloak and, arriving at the door to the bathroom, gave the password.

He saw no one else in the room, so he turned and locked the door with _colloportus_. Taking off his invisibility cloak, he laid it, along with his clothes, over a bench against the wall. About to turn to enter the pool, he heard a splash and saw a face emerge from the water. _Viktor! _Harry was mortified and tried to hide his privates behind his hands. Viktor finally noticed him and looked him up and down with a small smirk, and if _that_ didn’t unsettle something in Harry’s stomach.

“You plan to join me, Friend Harry?” Viktor asked with a smile.

“I, ah, no, that’s ok. I can come back another time. I’m just gonna…go.” Quickly reaching for his clothes, Viktor wandlessly _accio_’d them into his hand and threw them into the other end of the pool. Harry squeaked and looked at Viktor with wide eyes.

“Oops,” Viktor smirked.

“Viktor! What are you _doing?_”

“I vas hoping you join me? Remember what I said at First Task? You have too much stress. Again, I _help_.”

Harry blushed and started to shake his head, but Viktor offered up a small “Please?” and Harry was done for. Feeling self-conscious, he still attempted to cover himself as he approached the edge of the pool, and carefully slid in. He settled against the edge furthest from Viktor and leaned his head back. It _did_ feel good and the heat worked miracles on his aching muscles. He nearly jumped out of the pool when he felt a body slide up next to him.

“How I massage shoulders from across pool?”

Harry could not believe he was sharing a bath with a nude Viktor Krum, and _he_ was nude too, and _oh Merlin what am I going to do?_ He coughed to hide his embarrassment. “Ah, yeah. Ok. Good. Whatever you want.”

Viktor’s large, callused hands dug into Harry’s shoulders, and Harry’s head nearly lolled back immediately. It felt _amazing_, and he decided to just go with it.

“Here. I reach better if you sit in front.”

Before Harry could protest he felt Viktor’s hands on his sides and was gently pulled to sit in front of his friend. He made sure to sit forward a bit so that his arse didn’t touch Viktor, though he could feel the larger boy’s meaty thighs pressed against his own. Actually, Harry _was_ glad he was in front, so Viktor couldn’t see his hardening length.

Viktor’s hands worked their way from his shoulders to his lower back, and Harry shuddered when fingers got close to his rear, though Viktor drew back up his back before Harry could balk. Fingers massaged his upper arms, then made their way to his neck and around to his upper chest. When Viktor accidentally grazed one of his nipples he gasped.

“Do you want this, Harry? Me?”

Harry’s mind jumped to Cho, and realized if he were in the same situation with Cho, she’d be the one in front, _she’d_ be the one being taken care of, and Harry didn’t want that. _He_ wanted to be taken care of for once, _he_ needed protection.

His throat dry, Harry let out a soft, “Yes.”

He felt Viktor’s hands on his sides once more, and was gently pulled back fully against his friend, feeling a hardness resting up between his arse cheeks and _Sweet Circe_ if it didn’t make him throb with want. He felt soft kisses on his neck and shoulders, and gasped when he felt a suction on his earlobe.

“Viktor,” he moaned.

The larger teen turned him around and dived in, devouring Harry’s mouth. His stubble burned Harry’s face and it felt _amazing_. Harry had never been kissed like this, (well, never been kissed _ever_,) and he moaned into Viktor’s lips. Feeling a swipe of warmth, he opened his mouth and felt Viktor plunge in. _Is this why everyone in the Tower is always talking about snogging? Because, yeah, I get it now._

Ever the Gryffindor, Harry marshaled his bravery and reached down into Viktor’s lap. He slowly wrapped his hand around the larger-than-expected penis, the girth feeling heavy in his hand. This time it was Viktor’s turn to groan and it spurred Harry on as he pumped his fist up and down. Harry was surprised when Viktor lifted him up out of the bath and sat him on the edge of the tub.

Viktor leaned forward, but at the last second looked up at Harry with questioning eyes. “This alright?”

Harry took a large gulp of air and quickly nodded his assent.

With a smile, Viktor closed the distance between his mouth and Harry’s uncut length, with its untidy, dark bush around it. Viktor had apparently done this before, because he swallowed Harry down to the root on his first try, and Harry gasped out, while Viktor just hummed around the throbbing dick in his mouth.

“Viktor, I’m, I’m not gonna last long.”

Viktor didn’t slow down, but kept raising and lowering his head, sucking gently while simultaneously running his tongue along the bundle of nerves on the underside of the head of Harry’s dick. Harry gave a full-body shudder as he exploded into Viktor’s mouth. Come seemed to be an acquired tasted for most, but Viktor loved how Harry tasted on his tongue.

“Enough, Viktor, too much,” Harry shuddered again, too sensitive to let the larger teen continue sucking and licking at his engorged head. “Besides,” (and again with the leap-before-you-think mentality oh so beloved by the house of lions,) “It’s my turn.”

“You are sure, little friend?” At Harry’s nod, Viktor lifted him from the edge of the tub and back into the pool, then pulled himself out onto the ledge.

Harry gulped at the image. Viktor was in amazing shape. _I’m about to suck the dick of Viktor Krum. Holy shit. _Holy shit! Done hesitating, Harry leaned forward and captured Viktor’s thick and long, (_Merlin he’s long!_) dick in his mouth. This being his first time, he didn’t even try to take in more than a few inches, but sucking experimentally, he realized he was gay. Really gay. _Totally and unabashedly gay_, because Viktor tasted like the best thing he’d ever put in his mouth. Then he wondered if he’d like this better than treacle tart, and _then_ he realized he probably shouldn’t giggle with his mouth full of cock. Apparently Viktor didn’t mind because he continued to groan, and eventually reached his hands up to grab Harry’s hair. How Viktor managed to thrust into his mouth while Harry was floating in the water was beyond him, but he put it aside and let the quidditch star literally fuck his face. He reached up a hand and wrapped it around the low-hanging, heavy sack bouncing against his chin, and massaged gently.

Viktor growled and reached down, pulling Harry from the pool once again. He summoned several warm, fluffy towels and laid them down on the floor. He gently pressed Harry down onto his stomach and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “I take you now. You are mine.”

Harry couldn’t bring it in himself to protest. In fact, he really, _really_ wanted this, though the lion would never admit he was scared.

“Don’t worry. I treat you carefully.” He chucked. “At least at first.”

That dark chuckle lit a fire in Harry’s belly and, even if he’d already orgasmed several minutes before, he was now stiffer than his Firebolt. He felt a finger at his entrance, and gasped. Viktor must have performed another spell, because he suddenly felt lighter, cleaner, more relaxed, and…slick?

“It is spell for lubrication. Keep you from hurting.” Harry nodded quickly.

If Harry wasn’t sure before, the first time he felt a finger graze across his prostate was the defining moment for settling his sexuality. _Never gonna give this up. Nope. No way, no how._

He clenched when he felt Viktor’s cock slide across his arsehole, back and forth, spreading around the lube.

“Relax, Harry.”

Harry unclenched and did his best to breathe. Without warning, Viktor pushed his entire length in, his bush flush against Harry’s cheeks, and he firmly gripped Harry’s waist to hold him still. “Oh God! Holy shit. Ok, don’t move,” Harry had his eyes tightly closed and was breathing deeply. After a few moments he began to relax, and the pressure began to ease. Viktor slowly pulled almost all the way out, then gently thrust all the way back in, and repeat, and repeat, and repeat. Finally the pain eased and Harry flushed with pleasure. It felt _good_, so good, and Harry groaned his appreciation.

“You is good, Harry?”

“Yeah, yes, _really_ good, Viktor.”

Viktor took this as permission to take things further, and he pulled Harry’s hands behind his back, held them in place with one of his own large hands, and began to quickly thrust in and out of his Harry’s sweet arse. The mermaid in the portrait on the wall fanned herself at the noises being emitted in the Prefect’s bath.

Harry gasped and groaned beautifully, and Viktor sped up, adding his other hand to the one restraining Harry, and pulled back, slapping into and out of his friend at a frantic pace.

“I will finish inside you, yes? You will go back to dorm to sleep knowing my seed is deep within you. If you were girl, I make you pregnant right now.”

Harry gasped and came a second time in as many hours, not even needing to touch himself. Viktor’s dirty mouth and his dick continually thrusting against Harry’s prostate did him in.

When Harry came, he clenched around Viktor and Viktor exploded within him, coating his inner walls with seed. Most would have collapsed at that point, but Viktor slowly pulled all the way out to see his come dripping from Harry’s arse, then pushed home again. He repeated this several times to Harry’s delight and frustration, but Viktor was riding his high and wasn’t going to stop until he was completely spent.

Finally, he pulled out and turned Harry over onto his back. His friend’s eyes were slightly glazed, and Viktor smirked at his work. Harry assumed they were finished, until he felt Viktor lift his legs and felt a mouth close over his arsehole. _Holy shit! _But damn if it didn’t feel amazing. It felt like Viktor was sucking out his insides. Finally, Viktor laid down next to him and tipped his head to the side for a kiss. When he opened his mouth, he could taste come and realized what Viktor had done.

“We taste good together, no? Both of us, my come and your beautiful arse, mingling in our mouths?”

Harry couldn’t decide if he was mortified or more turned on than ever.

Viktor laughed and jumped into the pool quickly to rinse off, pulled himself out, cast a drying charm, and threw on a robe. He leaned down to slowly kiss Harry again.

“Good night, my little friend.”

“Night, Viktor.”

Viktor quickly exited, locking the door behind him.

It took several minutes before Harry was willing to even test his legs, they felt so mushy. He slowly and invisibly made his way back to his dorm, thankful to hear his roommates breathing deeply and, in Ron’s case, snoring. He lay in bed, re-living the evening he just experienced.

_Yep, _he told himself. _Totalllly gay. _

* * *

Viktor woke up in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing with a headache and dry mouth. One of his professors was nearby and explained to him how Karkaroff had left Scotland in a rush (for whatever reason,) and what had occurred during the Third Task, including him being placed under the _Imperius_ curse and attacking the French champion. He’d been exonerated by the British Department of Magical Law Enforcement (though they couldn’t have charged him anyway, what with diplomatic immunity in play,) but he appreciated the clearing of his name nonetheless. The professor told him they’d be leaving for Durmstrang within the hour and to make sure he was at the ship by then, then he left the Hospital Wing, leaving Viktor with only his thoughts. He glanced around the room and noticed another bed that was cordoned off with privacy screens. He heard the mediwitch in her office speaking about “Potter” to the Headmaster through her Floo, and he guessed his friend (_lover, if only once_) lay behind the curtains.

Quietly making his way across the room, he peeked behind the screens and did indeed see Harry, who was silently staring at the ceiling.

“You want to talk about it?” he asked his friend.

“Not really.”

“That is fine. You need not talk if you not want to.”

Harry smiled and looked at Viktor in appreciation.

“You will come visit me this summer?”

Harry’s eyes widened. “I don’t think I can. The headmaster keeps me at my relatives and—“

“I not asking your headmaster. I asking _you_.”

“I…maybe? Will you write me?”

“I will. I send you _portkey_ so you can see me when you choose. I help you relax, yes?”

Harry blushed, and it was an occurrence that Viktor was coming to love.

“I make joke about relaxing, but I’ve come to care for you, Friend Harry. I will write.” Viktor leaned over the bed and placed a gentle kiss on Harry’s lips. “Goodbye, my little friend.”

“Bye, Viktor.”

Harry continued staring at the white ceiling of the Hospital Wing after Viktor left, and when he finally fell asleep it was with a soft smile on his face.


End file.
